The Haunted Lair
by ncollins67
Summary: When Drakken and Shego move into their new lair they quickly discover that it is haunted. Will this push them apart or together? Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Dr. Drakken, a blue skinned mad scientist and his side-kick , Shego, stood outside the front door of a recently acquired lair. The lair looked like a castle that towered over several acres of land on top of a mountain. It was isolated making it perfect for the mad scientist to work on his plans for global domination. They stood there admiring it for a moment before Drakken twisted the key and pushed open the door. He let the door fall open revealing a large dimly lit room. A shiver ran up his spine as he and Shego stepped inside, flipping on the light as he went. Instantly, he got the feeling that something just wasn't right about this place, but he couldn't figure out what, and he wondered if Shego felt the same. The room looked like it hadn't been lived in for a number of years and was slowly falling apart. There was some graffiti on the walls with random names spelled out in crazy fonts. There was some old thread-bare furniture that lay scattered about the room. That's what you get for buying it so cheap, Drakken thought to himself. "Gee, Doc. You really know how to pick 'em! Who did you buy this place from Freddy Krueger?" Shego remarked with a smirk. Before Drakken could say anything in response she disappeared down the hall, wanting to explore the place further. The longer Drakken looked around the more he began to realize why he gotten the place so cheap, it was creepy…

Shego found the perfect room down the far end of the upstairs hallway. It was a large room with a large picture window that overlooked the forest below. The room was already painted green and needed little repair compared to the rest of the lair. She smiled to herself stepping into the room to look around more. She found the closet at the opposite end of the room. She hoped it would be big enough for her large wardrobe. She fell back in surprise at what was staring at her from inside the closet. There was an old baby doll hanging by its foot from the bar. It's eye was dangling out of its socket and was cracked in some places. "That's sick!" She exclaimed untying the doll. She looked around in the hopes of finding a trash bin close in sight, but there wasn't much to her dismay. She didn't like dolls to begin with and wanted it disposed of as quickly as possible. Just as she was about to leave the room, the door shut square in her face nearly knocking her to the ground. "What the…" She said staring at it confusingly for a moment. Shrugging it off, she went to open it again, but found that the door was jammed. Nothing she did could get this door to budge. Immediately thinking this was some dumb prank of Drakken's she began screaming, "Hey! Cut this out! This isn't funny!" When there was no answer and the door didn't budge, she started to get angry. "Drakken! Open the door!" She wasn't in a mood for pranks, even though he really wasn't the type to do anything like this. There was still no reply. What was going on? She wondered as she began banging on the door as loud as she could.

From downstairs, Drakken could hear banging and screaming. It sounded like Shego. He quickly ran up the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him to find the banging coming from a room at the far end of the hall. "Shego! Are you alright?" He asked. "Get me out of here!" She ordered. He twisted the doorknob and with ease the door pushed open. Shego flew out of the room and into the hallway. "What is wrong with you?!" She shouted at him, her hand lighting up, her fury igniting as well. Drakken backed away in fear. "What do you mean?" He stuttered. "You know perfectly well what I mean!" She snapped. "No, I don't." He said quivering. "You held that door shut so I couldn't get out. That was a stupid prank!" She told him. "I swear I didn't Shego." He said getting annoyed now that she was accusing him of something as childish as a prank. "You really didn't, did you?" She realized, becoming calmer. Drakken shook his head. "If you didn't, than who did?" Shego asked looking back into the room. "It could have been the wind…or it's an old house, maybe the door stuck?" He rationalized. That seemed to be the only logical explanation, but she didn't quite bite into it. "I guess so." She agreed. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the doll in her hand. She had completely forgotten she was still carrying it. "I found this in my room." She said waving it in front of his face. He pushed it away not wanting to look at it. Dolls gave him the creeps. "Throw that away!" He ordered. "With pleasure." She said as they both took off back downstairs.

While Shego tossed it into the nearest trash bin Drakken had started to bring in some boxes. "Need any help Dr. D?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. He mumbled something that sounded like no. "Ok then." She said grabbing a couple boxes that had her name written across it in large letters, taking them to her room without another word to her boss who seemed to be too preoccupied at the moment.

Hours later…

The new lair was already beginning to look like home. There were still many things that needed to be unpacked, but it was a start and both Drakken and Shego were tired from their long first day there. It was 10:00 and Drakken had already changed into his blue pin-striped pajamas. He met Shego out in the hall as he went to his room. "Goodnight Shego." He said with a yawn. "Night, Dr. D." She said with a wave walking past him into her own room.

He pushed open his bedroom door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him with a snap as he went. He flipped on the light. He hadn't even begun to unpack his things yet, he had been too busy with his lab. Drakken didn't care now though, he was too tired. He grabbed a blanket and plopped on the bed. He wrapped the blanket around him and drifted off into a deep sleep.

In the other room, Shego was reading a magazine. She had everything in her room placed perfectly where she wanted them. When everything seemed to be quiet and peaceful, there was a sudden crash that sounded like it was coming from the lab. Did Drakken go back down for something? She wondered. Paying it no attention she turned back to her magazine. However, the noises didn't stop there. They continued for another 20 minutes. "What the hell is he doing?!" She said aloud as she got up from the bed. It was too late to be working on something. When she went out into the hall, she walked into something solid and fell backwards onto the floor. When she looked up she realized she had bumped into Dr. Drakken. "What are you doing?" Shego asked staring at him from the floor. "I heard noises." He told her. "You mean, you're not that one making all that noise?" She asked him, the expression on her face changing from anger to pure bewilderment. He shook his head, no, in response. Drakken held out his hand to help her up, which she quickly accepted. They both went down the hall to investigate. Could someone have broken in? They wondered as they ventured down the dark hallway, preparing for the worst. Halfway down the stairs she realized that she was still holding onto his hand. She blushed and quickly pulled it away.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs and turned on the light, they found nothing. Nobody was there, but things had been moved. Drakken snarled in annoyance. He turned to Shego, who he noticed looked even more confused than he. "Something weird is going on around here." She pointed out. Drakken said nothing. "We'll fix this in the morning." He said with a shrug, turning around, and heading back up the stairs Shego following close behind.

Later on that night, Drakken was awoken by something breathing in his ear. "Commodore Puddles! Daddy is trying to sleep!" He said. When the breathing didn't stop he opened his eyes and sat up, expecting to see his pink poodle sitting there trying to look innocent, but Commodore Puddles was nowhere to be found. Could he have been dreaming? He wondered. He flipped on the light next to his bed and saw that he was the only one in the room. "Odd." He muttered to himself, flipping off the light again, and turning around to go back to sleep. "Drakken…" He heard a voice whisper. He jumped up. "Shego? Is that you?" He said into the dark room. "Drakken…" It said again. "Shego, knock it off!" He snapped, thinking Shego was playing a prank on him. "Drakken…" He gulped and flipped on the light. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow disappear behind a couple of boxes he had stacked in a corner. He sneered. That had to be Shego. He got up to look, but found that instead of his side-kick the baby-doll was there from earlier. "I thought she threw it away?" He said hesitantly picking it up.

He went downstairs to personally throw it away himself, deciding that he would confront Shego about it in the morning. When he got downstairs he noticed that a light was on in the kitchen. Shego must have gotten up for a little snack. He thought as he headed into the kitchen. When he got there he found that all the cabinet doors were open and the chairs were stacked up on the table. "What the…" He said staring in awe. This was something Shego would have never done. She was the one always yelling at him to shut the cabinet doors. Suddenly, all of the doors shut at once before his eyes. They slammed hard one by one. He dropped the doll and stood there in horror at what he was witnessing. Not wanting to stay a second longer to see what would happen next, he took off running upstairs. As he ran through the pitch black hallway he ran into something. "Aaaaah!" Suddenly, there was a flash of green light and he felt a searing pain in his arm. He collapsed on the floor, he could feel the blood running through his fingers.

"Dr. Drakken?!" He heard Shego's voice call out. Then without warning the hall light flipped on. Shego saw Drakken huddled on the ground clutching his wounded arm. She bent down over him. "I'm so sorry! You scared me!" She explained feeling terrible that she had cut him so bad. She helped him up and took him to the bathroom to help him clean up his wound. "What were you doing up?" He asked her flinching in pain as she ran a wet towel over the cuts. "I heard some more noise. I went to check on you to make sure you were alright," Drakken smiled. She actually cared about him. "When I didn't find you there I decided to go check downstairs." She told him. "What were you doing?" Shego asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Ow!" He hollered pulling his arm away. "Well, sorry! Do you want my help or not?" She snapped. He sighed. "Yes." He put his arm back out. He noticed that the cuts were deep. "Anyways, I want to know. What happened?" She asked changing the subject. "You'll think I'm crazy." He said. "I already think you are." Drakken groaned. "Try me." She insisted. "Fine!" He explained to her everything that happened to him and what he saw in the kitchen. When he finished, Shego looked at him deep in thought. He waited for some kind of sarcastic remark, but none came. "I don't know what to think." She admitted. She carefully placed a bandage on his arm. Drakken rather enjoyed her touching him and attending to him. It made him feel somewhat important and wanted. He took her hand in his and held it gently. He couldn't believe what he was doing. "Thank you." He said. Shego involuntarily blushed. Drakken had never stared at her quite like that before. "There, all set." She said with an awkward smile, turning to leave the bathroom, Drakken following behind her. "I think we should try to get some sleep." She suggested as they headed down the hall back to their rooms. "Yea, I guess." Truth was, that after what happened earlier, he didn't really want to try to sleep or for that matter sleep alone. He wanted Shego near him now more than ever. He walked her to her bedroom door. "Goodnight again Doc." She said with a small tired smile. "Night, Shego." He wanted to kiss her, but held back in fear that she would blast him into the next century. She couldn't possibly have any feelings for him.

She shut the door and jumped in bed. She tried to sleep but her thoughts were fogged by visions of the doctor. Shego wanted to see him look at her the way he did when they were in the bathroom. She wanted to see that loving look in his eyes again. "What am I thinking?!" She mumbled out loud to herself. Trying to get her mind off Drakken, she thought of all the strange things that were happening in their new lair. She and Drakken did have encounters with ghosts before when he got possessed by the spirit of a long dead pirate. Was there a possibility that this place was haunted?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

They woke up the following morning, got dressed, and went down to breakfast. The chairs were still on the table like Drakken had found them the night before. The doll however wasn't there. It should have been on the floor where he dropped it, but it had disappeared again. "I wonder where it's going to turn up this time?" Shego remarked. Drakken didn't even want to think about it, he just hoped that the doll had disappeared for good.

The rest of the day they finished getting themselves settled in, but by the time everything had been put in place it was night-time. "Would you like to order a pizza?" Drakken asked phone in hand. "Sure." Shego agreed sitting on the couch in the lounge that was just off the lab. She picked up the remote and flipped on the television. Her favorite program was about to come on and it was a new episode. "Ugh…I don't want to watch that!" Drakken exclaimed as he entered the room. "Too bad. I was here first so I pick first. You can pick next." She said with a smirk. He glared at the screen and muttered, "By the time this ends, she'll go to bed and I won't get to watch what I want." Shego turned to look at him. "What was that?" She asked. "Oh! Nothing." He quickly spat out sitting next to her. They sat there quietly waiting for the pizza to arrive. "I hope you ordered mushrooms and pepperoni on it." Shego said moments later when the doorbell rang. "Of course." He said with a smile as he ran to answer it. He was starving. Drakken slyly smiled as a plan popped into his head. He stood next to the intercom system and said into it, "Put the pizza down and leave." He ordered the pizza boy. "But what about my tip sir?" He asked confusingly. Drakken pressed a button and a laser appeared before the pizza boy's face. He jumped back in horror. "I'll give you a tip alright. If you value your life, put the pizza down and leave." Drakken chuckled to himself as he watched the pizza boy obey his order in terror and run away screaming. "I love being nasty!" He said proudly to himself as he picked up the pizza and took it inside the lair.

Drakken put the pizza on the table in the lounge and opened it. "Did you have enough for a tip?" Shego asked picking up a piece of pizza. "Oh, yea plenty." He said with a grin. Shego glared at him. She figured out by the look on his face that he just scared another pizza boy into giving them a free meal. Irritably she said, "How many times do I have to tell you, you don't do that. He could go blabbing to someone and…" "Yea, yea. I know. I just couldn't resist." Drakken sighed with a shrug, picking up a piece of warm, delicious pizza. Shego rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her slice of pizza. "In any case this is…" She looked over at Drakken, who had dropped his piece of pizza on the floor and was staring at something across the room in horror. If his eyes had gotten any bigger they would have popped out of his head, and he was no longer blue but a deathly shade of pale. "What's the matter, Dr. D?" She asked. Drakken lifted his arm up and pointed, unable to even speak. Shego looked over and immediately saw why he looked so horrified. A strange figure stood before them, it wore a long black gown with a vale draped over the face. All they could see from underneath the vale was a pair of red eyes glaring at them. The figure was transparent and had no feet, it seemed as though it was floating in mid-air. Shego dropped her pizza and stood up, ready to fight. She shot a green plasma blast at the figure but nothing happened. She tried a couple of more times, but to no avail. The figure only laughed. It sent shivers down both of their spins. Its laugh sounded truly wicked. "What is that?!" Shego said backing away. She didn't know how to react to it. She landed on the couch next to Drakken, who couldn't even move. Neither of them had ever seen anything quite like that before in their lives. Suddenly, the figure charged at them, its arms outstretched. "Aaaaaahhhh!" Shego and Drakken screamed simultaneously. Drakken grabbed onto Shego and held her tightly in his arms and without realizing it she did the same. They closed their eyes waiting for the worst, but when nothing happened they opened their eyes and saw that the ghost had disappeared. "W-what just happened?" Drakken stuttered, his whole body still quivering in fear. "I don't know…" Shego replied, apparently shaken herself. "Are you scared Shego?" He asked noticing that she was shaking too. "I uh…" Then she realized she was still hugging Drakken and quickly pushed him away. He fell off the couch. "No!" She spat out angrily. "I don't scare!" She added. "Well, you sure looked it." He pointed out. She went to open her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She realized that for the first time in her life, she actually was scared. Normally, she wasn't because she could always defend herself, but the ghost wasn't even effected by her plasma blasts. "Aha! I knew it, you are scared!" Drakken said getting up from the floor and dusting himself off as he went. "Shut it!" Shego snapped not looking at him. She instead looked at the television. "Oh man!" She exclaimed. Her show had just ended and she missed it all. Drakken sat next to her and took her hand in his. "You know, it's alright to be scared. My Mom once told me that even the bravest people get scared." He said feeling bad for her. She pulled her hand away. "It's not alright. Not when you're me." She hissed, feeling defeated. She had to be brave for him, because he wasn't. She felt she let him down by acting frightened. After a moments silence, Drakken pointed out. "Well, the pizza is getting cold…" "I'm not hungry." Shego said looking at the pizza, wanting to throw up. "Come to think of it. I'm not either." He picked up the box and disappeared into the kitchen. He quickly stuffed it inside the fridge, not wanting to be alone for long. "I think we should try to go to bed." Shego said getting up from the couch. "Yea. Sounds good." He agreed following her up the stairs.

They came to a stop outside Drakken's room. He wasn't looking forward to going in there to face the darkness alone. "Uh…goodnight." He said rubbing his neck nervously. "Yea. I guess." She said. She wasn't too excited about sleeping alone either, but what choice did she have? It was either sleep alone or sleep with Drakken, and she knew he wouldn't allow it. He couldn't possibly have any feelings for her. Their relationship was purely professional. She sighed and turned to leave, but was stopped when Drakken grabbed onto her arm. "Shego…can you stay…with me?" He asked, his face turning a bright shade of purple. She smiled. She was hoping he would ask. "Ok. Just for tonight!" She said. "And nothing is going to happen!" Drakken nodded and took her inside his room, shutting the door behind them. He flipped on the light revealing a large room with a huge bed in the center.

He had finally gotten around to setting his room up. He went into the closet and pulled out a folded up air-mattress. "I'll just sleep on the floor. You can have the bed." He said. Shego smiled. He was more mature than any of the other men she had known. Most of them would have been glad to jump into bed with her. "I don't think that would be necessary." She said taking the air-mattress away from him. He looked dumbfounded. "I want…to be next to you." She admitted. He was stunned. "R-Really?" He asked unsure whether she was kidding or not. She nodded her head. Shego didn't want to sleep alone on the bed. What if something happened to her or Drakken? At least if they were next to each other, they could be sure they would be alright.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." She said, her hand on the doorknob. "Ok." Drakken said, still dumbfounded that she actually wanted to be close to him. She twisted the doorknob, but it was stuck. "Oh, c'mon! Really!" She exclaimed pulling at it, hoping it would somehow open. "What's wrong?" Drakken asked walking towards her. "It's stuck!" She told him. "Let me try." He suggested. She stepped aside and watched him. The door wouldn't budge for him either. "Gah!" He groaned. "Oh forget it!" Shego said disgusted. "Well, would you like to wear one of my pajamas?" He asked. She blinked. "I guess. What choice do I have? I can't sleep in this." Shego said referring to her jumpsuit. "But where am I going to change?" "In here." He said digging his toe in the floor, not wanting to look at her. She blushed. This was awkward. She thought as Drakken went into the closet and pulled out a pair of blue pin-striped pajamas. He handed them to Shego and turned around. "Don't worry. I won't look." He assured her…but he wanted to. He gulped listening to her unzip her jumpsuit. This night was going to be long and uncomfortable. In the morning they would have to find some way to get out, but right now the ghost wasn't too eager to let them leave. "Ok, I'm all done." Shego told him. The pajamas were baggy on her, but they were comfortable, and smelled like Drakken. She tossed her jumpsuit aside in the corner and sat on the bed. "What are you going to sleep in?" She asked. "Well, seeing as that was my only pair of pajamas I'll have to sleep in my clothes." He told her. "Oh." She felt bad, but it really wasn't her fault. He took of his lab coat and hung it up in the closet, and took of his boots. He was just wearing a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and had bare-feet. She looked away, she thought how sexy he looked when he wasn't in the lab-coat. Why was she thinking these things? Drakken was her boss after all. He climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over him. He edged himself close to the edge of the bed, wanting to give Shego enough room, and to assure her that he wasn't going to do anything. She followed suit and climbed under the sheets. Never in her life did she imagine she would be sleeping in the same bed as Dr. Drakken…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Later on that night, Drakken and Shego unknowingly cuddled up to each other in their sleep. Each at peace in each-other's arms. Out of the darkness a high-pitched laugh echoed throughout the room, waking Shego up. Drakken however, remained asleep. She gasped realizing that she was in his arms, she wanted to pull away, but something inside her told her that she was actually enjoying it. Enjoying the feeling of his muscular arms wrapped around her slender figure, and the rise and fall of his chest against her. For a moment, she felt at peace, but then all of a sudden Drakken began to violently toss and turn in his sleep. She pulled away from him and watched him. Was there something wrong with him? She wondered the longer she watched him convulse in his sleep. Was he usually like this? Then rather unexpectedly his eyes burst open, his eyes being a bright shade of red instead of a dark blue. Shego jumped back, alarmed. "D-Drakken?" She stuttered. He slowly sat up and turned his head to face her. His grin is what frightened her the most, it seemed almost devilish. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. She was petrified. He leaned in towards her and firmly grasped his hands around her thin neck and squeezed. "Dr. Drakkennn!" She squealed, gasping for air. She tried to pull his hands away, but he was too strong. Something was controlling him, something evil…

If she used her plasma blasts it would harm him. She didn't know what to do. She could feel everything slowly begin to fade away. Shego was going to die in the arms of the man she loved most in this world. A tear trickled down her face. "I love you…" She breathed. Suddenly, his hands released her and she fell off the bed and onto the floor. Still conscious she watched Drakken shake on the bed as if he was fighting off whatever spirit was possessing him. She could hear growls, and noises that she never in her life heard come from him. She had to help him. Whatever strength she had, she mustered it up and stood next to him. "Drew!" Shego spoke. "I know you're in there. You have to fight this. You can't leave me now…" She heard him moan in pain as he sat on the bed hunched over, clutching his stomach. "C'mon! You can do this." She urged him on. With extreme speed he turned and faced her with rage in his eyes. Through clenched teeth he hissed, "Drew is dead!" "No! He isn't! Leave him alone! You have no power over him!" She yelled, her hands igniting in anger. Then Drakken fell backwards on the bed and all was silent. Was the spirit gone? Shego stood there waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. She climbed onto the bed and sat next to him, placing his head gently in her lap, stroking his sweaty wet hair away from his face. She could feel him breathing heavily. For a moment, she thought she lost him.

Minutes later, he stirred awake. His head throbbed and he felt as if he had just run a marathon. "Are you ok?" Shego asked. He went to sit up, but got dizzy. "I…err…no. What happened?" Drakken asked rubbing his head. "You don't remember?" She asked. He looked at her confusingly and shook his head. She gulped. She wasn't looking forward to telling him. "I think you should just go back to sleep and I'll tell you in the morning." She suggested. "Did I do something bad?" He asked holding her hand. "No, no. Just go to sleep." She lied. "Ok." He agreed, letting his head fall against the pillow. He instantly fell asleep.

Shego watched him for a couple of minutes to make sure he was asleep and decided to go to the bathroom. When she reached the door and turned the knob, it opened. Earlier, it didn't want to open now it opened as if nothing was wrong with it in the first place. She hurried off the bathroom and stood before the mirror looking at her reflection. She ran her hands along the marks Drakken's hands had left around her neck. From out in the hall she could hear footsteps and they were drawing closer to the bathroom where she was. Had he woken up? Then when she looked back at the mirror, she saw the women in the black veil staring back at her from behind her. Shego's face became furious and she yelled, "Leave me and Drew alone!" With that, her hand lit up and she slammed her fist into the mirror shattering it into pieces. She backed up and slid down against the wall. She sat alone on the cold bathroom floor, her face falling into her hands. This ghost was determined to drive her crazy and it was succeeding.

"Shego?" She heard Drakken's voice from beside her. She looked up and saw him standing there. "What's wrong?" He asked looking around the bathroom noticing the shards of glass all over the floor. "I saw that ghost again!" She told him. He sighed and sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms, holding her tight trying to comfort her. "What happened earlier? Something I did obviously upset you." Drakken said rubbing her back. She pulled away from him and stared him in his eyes, which were back to normal now. "You were possessed Drew." He was shocked, unable to say anything. "and you…tried to kill me." She said pointing out the marks on her neck. "Oh my God…" He said rubbing his hand along them gently. "I did that?" She nodded her head. "This is serious. We have to do something." He said pulling her back towards him not wanting to let her go. "Maybe we should just leave." "No! I'm not losing to a ghost. Losing to Kim Possible is one thing, but losing to something that isn't alive is another. We can do this!" He said confidently. Shego was shocked. She looked up at Drakken who looked angry, angrier than she had ever seen him. "Drakken?" He looked down at her and his expression instantly eased. "Yes?" The longer they looked into each other's eyes the more her impulses told her to kiss him. "You don't remember anything when you were possessed?" She asked. "Well…I felt like I was sort of in a dreaming state, or more like a nightmare the more I think about it. I could feel the pain and I was trying to fight it off. I could hear voices. One of them was telling me I was nothing and I will always be nothing." He explained. "That was the ghost trying to break you." Shego pointed out. "That makes sense. At some point I think it did," He admitted. "Then I heard another voice. It was you." She smiled. "You were telling me that I had to fight, that I couldn't leave you, and that you…you…" "That I loved you." She finished. Drakken blushed, surprised that she had said that. He felt his heart pound, was this what it was like to have a heart-attack? "I thought I was dreaming." He said with a chuckle. Without warning, her soft lips crashed against his. He couldn't believe what was going on and after it had sunk in, he kissed her back. Drakken ran his fingers through her long silky black hair. This moment truly felt like heaven on earth even though they felt like they were going through a living hell with the ghost haunting them. When their lips finally parted, Shego whispered. "Now that definitely wasn't a dream." "You sure? Let's do it again!" Drakken teased, pulling her into a kiss, this one more passionate than the first. "I love you Shego." He said when they both parted for a second to gasp for air. "I love you too, Drew."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Good morning." Shego said giving Drakken a kiss on the cheek. "Mmm. Good morning to you too." He said with a smile spreading across his lips. It felt so weird, yet so right being with her. He never thought this would happen. Not so bad for the guy who couldn't get a date. He thought to himself proudly. Shego pulled Drakken against her body and hugged him tightly.

"How about we go out for breakfast? You know, to get away from all this for a while." She suggested.

"Sounds great." Drakken agreed sounding relieved that she had asked. "While we're out we can plan on how to get rid of that ghost." He added.

A few minutes later Drakken and Shego met out in the lab, all changed, and looking ready to face the world. Drakken wasn't dressed in his usual blue lab coat, but instead decided to wear a blue jean jacket, with a black t-shirt, and jeans. Shego also decided not to wear her jumpsuit . She wore a green t-shirt with a black hoodie, black jeans, with black and green converse. The fact they both had decided to dress casually turned them on.

"You should dress like that more often Shego." He said playing with one of the strings on her hoodie, twirling it around his finger. "You too Doc." She said with a wink, turning towards the next room where the hover-car was parked.

They jumped in the hover-car, speeding off into the sky leaving the lair behind them for a couple hours anyway. When they landed they came to a stop at a restaurant called, Tabitha's Diner. It was one of Drakken's favorite places to eat. They sat at a table in the far end of the restaurant where they could have some privacy, not that anybody was paying attention at this time in the morning. There was mostly business men in there with their faces buried in the local newspaper.

"So, what should we do about our situation back home?" Drakken began as they waited for someone to come to their table to take their order.

"I don't even know where to begin. I've never been confronted with something like this before." She replied.

"I know. Neither have I…well accept that time I was possessed by a pirate." He said with a shrug. Shego could remember that time very clearly and for some reason she remembered she had found him strangely attractive as a pirate…

"Good morning ! My name is Jackie. How can I help you today?" The girl said pulling out a pen and paper.

" A cup of coffee, two scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast please?" Drakken said.

"I'll just have a couple of pancakes and a glass of milk." Said Shego as she handed her menu to the waitress. "I'll be back in a couple minutes with your drinks." Jackie said heading off towards the kitchen.

Drakken began to fidget with the fork next to him on the table. Something was bothering him. "What's wrong Drew?" He liked it when she said his real name.

"Nothing is wrong." He lied not looking at her.

"C'mon! I've been working with you for how many years now? I can tell when you're upset." Drakken looked up at her with an almost painful expression on his face.

"Did I really try to kill you last night?" He asked.

"Yes, I was terrified…for once." She replied.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" Drakken asked banging the fork up and down on the table as though it were a drumstick.

"I didn't want to hurt you….I meant it when I said I loved you. If I was going to die I wanted those to be my last words." She explained grabbing Drakken's hand that had been playing with the fork. He was forcing back tears.

"Oh…I hope when we go back the ghost or whatever it is doesn't do that again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Drakken said holding her hand tightly within his own.

"I couldn't help overhearing, but are you really having a problem with a ghost?" Jackie said, returning to the table and placing their drinks in front of them.

Shego glared at her and snarled, "It's none of your business." Figuring that the waitress would be one of those people that would make fun of them and make their whole morning miserable.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm a paranormal investigator." She told them.

Drakken stared at her blankly, he didn't quite know what a paranormal investigator did. "I help people who have ghost problems." Jackie explained.

Drakken looked at Shego. "We could use some help." Shego sighed and agreed. They didn't have the faintest idea how to solve this problem anyways.

"How much will it cost?" She asked expecting her to come up with a large sum of money for an answer. "My services are free."

"_But_?" Shego questioned further, expecting there to be a catch.

"There isn't any buts. I don't expect anything out of you besides your address and permission to investigate." Jackie said taking out her notebook, ready to jot down their address. "Alright." Drakken decided. He always like the word free.

"So, what is your address?" She asked. "It's the old mansion on top of the hill just downtown. You can't miss it." He told her.

"That place?!" Jackie gasped.

"Yes, why?" Shego asked folding her arms.

"Well, I know why it's haunted alright. One of my ancestors, Desiree Ricardo, caught her husband with another women one night and killed his mistress. Then in a fit of rage her husband killed her. Their child was adopted by my great-grandfather. What a weird coincidence!"

Shego shot a look at Drakken, "Of all places you had to pick." She remarked.

"Indeed." He said. This had to be the worst lair he had ever picked out, worse even than the ice fortress.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll see you both tonight at 7 Mr.?" Drakken sighed, he didn't want to give out his villain name. If any word got out that Dr. Drakken was having a ghost problem it would ruin his evil reputation or worse Kim Possible would know where his new lair was. "Drew Lipsky." He replied.

"Great! I'll get you your plates and I'll see you later. This meal is free by the way. I really needed a case to get my business going." She said running back into the kitchen and coming back out with their plates seconds later. "Thank you very much." Drakken said digging into his plate of delicious eggs and bacon.

About half an hour later, they left the restaurant. Their stomachs full and relieved that they were finally going to get some help. Never in their lives did they ever imagine that they, evil villains bent on world domination, would need help.

"How about we go out for the rest of the day Drew? We don't really need to go back till 7 anyways," Shego said not desiring at all to go back to that place. "Sure. Where would you like to go? And not the mall!"

She chuckled. "No, I was actually thinking for a walk in the park." She suggested. Drakken's mind flashed back to the time Shego had been controlled by the moodulator. He thought she had lost it then, but now was different. "Ok." She hadn't expected him to agree after their last stroll in the park a couple years before. Drakken took her by the hand and they walked down the street to a nearby park.

It was peaceful there, not a person in sight, only the birds chirping loudly in the trees. "Let's go sit over here." Shego said dragging Drakken over to a pond, where they sat on the grass and watched the ducks swim by. They didn't care how much time passed and that the world was waiting for them to take it over, they were just glad to be with each other. Shego scooted as close to Drakken as she could and lay her head on his shoulder, while he ran his hand through her soft black hair. "I must be the luckiest man on the planet right now." Drakken said with a smile looking up at the clouds. "How's that?" Shego asked "Because I have you." He told her as he impulsively pulled her down on the ground and kissed her. They both lay in the grass exchanging kisses back and forth.

"Can I get a boo-ya? Oh, can I get a boo-ya?" Ron Stoppable sang as he strolled down a path leading to the pond where he was going to meet up with his girlfriend, Kim Possible. He strode past a tall oak tree, not a care in the world, when suddenly his eyes fell upon a sight his eyes just couldn't handle. "Aaaaah!" He screamed, his eyes popping out of his head and jaw dropping. He quickly ran behind a tree and hid, sheltering his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. "No, it couldn't have been..." He told himself. He peeked around the tree to double check, and then quickly turned back. "Yeah, that's them alright. I mean how many blue guys and green girls are there in this world?" Ron said with a shrug. "Ron!" A familiar voice called out making him jump in surprise.

"Oh, it's just you Kim." He sighed.

"What are you doing behind a tree?" She asked walking towards him.

"Drakken and Shego are…are making-out!" He blurted out.

Kim gasped. "No way!"

Ron pointed behind him. "See for yourself." Kim looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Well, it's about time they get together." She said half happy and half grossed out.

"Unless, she has a moodulator stuck to her again." Ron suggested.

"Hmmm, I don't think so. Drakken seems to be kissing back."

"Maybe he's under the control of a moodulator too!"

"That's ridiculous Ron!" Kim said rolling her eyes. She looked back at the couple kissing on the ground. She saw Drakken caress Shego's neck. "Drew." She sighed, enjoying the touch of his lips against her skin. Kim turned back to Ron.

"Maybe they are." She agreed.

"Let's go find out. It's for their own sake." Ron said coming out from behind the tree.

"I'll distract them while you sneak behind them and check." Kim whispered taking the first step towards them. "Drakken? Shego?" She said stopping near them. Drakken looked up in horror. "Kim Possible!" Shego pushed Drakken off and quickly jumped to her feet ready to fight. Behind her there was a splash as Drakken fell into the pond.

"What do you want?!" Shego growled. "We weren't doing anything!"

Kim raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. "You sure about that?"

Shego blushed. "Well," She chuckled nervously. Then collecting herself, she shot out. "What I meant was that we weren't doing anything bad like taking over the world and that kind of thing!"

Drakken stumbled out of the pond, completely drenched and confused. "Now, I'll ask you one more time. What do you want?" Shego asked her hands flaring up. While Kim was distracting Shego, Ron snuck behind her and pulled her hair to the side. No moodulator. Now he was really creeped out. If she wasn't under the control of a moodulator then she was actually enjoying kissing Drakken. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Drakken asked, looking surprisingly outraged. He pushed Ron away from Shego and stood there with his fists clenched. He didn't want anybody near _his_ girl. That reaction was definitely something none of them expecting, especially from Dr. Drakken. "I..er…" Ron stuttered, fidgeting with his hands.

"Spit it out kid!" Shego snapped turning to him for an answer.

"I was checking you for a moodulator!" Drakken looked at Shego confusingly.

"I don't have one stuck on me! I was kissing Drakken of my own free will, thank you." She told them.

Kim nodded. "I knew it."

"Hey, zip it!" Shego snapped pointing at Kim. "Is it really that hard to imagine us together?" Ron nodded his head, yes. Drakken moaned, how degraded he felt just now.

"Then you must have Drakken under the control of a…" Ron began.

"No! I'm not either." He interrupted turning around. "See!" He said pointing to his neck.

"Well…this is awkward…" Ron said rubbing the back of his neck.

"More, like awkwierd! Now get out of my sight before I blast both of you into the next century!" Shego hissed growing more annoyed with them. Ron took off before another word could be said, Kim following close behind. "I told you Ron!"

Shego turned back to Drakken who she noticed looked sad and all wet. "Sorry about that." She said apologizing for tossing him in the pond.

"That's not what's bothering me Shego." He told her as he began to walk away.

"Then what is? If it's about what the buffoon said about not being able to picture us as a couple, just ignore it." She said pulling him back.

"He's right! I mean, look at me. How could someone strong, dangerous, and attractive fall in love with me? Underneath the blue skin is just a nerd who couldn't even get a date." He leaned against a nearby tree and slid down it.

"You think I care? I love you for who you are and how you make me feel. All those other guys dated me just for my looks but you're different, and that's all that matters to me."

Drakken looked up from the ground and stared at her almost in disbelief. "Really?" He asked.

"What do you mean really?! I meant every word." Shego bent down in front of him and stroked his cheek gently with her hand. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"I love you Shego."

"Love you too."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment or two before Shego said, "C'mon we better head back home. You can't stay all wet like that." She said helping him up from the ground. "If you want to call it home." Drakken remarked thinking about the ghost they had to face when they returned. He feared what would happen next…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Day soon turned to night and soon that girl, Jackie, who was supposedly a paranormal investigator, would arrive. Drakken had fallen asleep on the couch, while Shego flipped through the television channels muttering to herself in disgust at the choices she had. All was quiet at the lair, it was like the eye of the storm. She stared at the clock noticing that the closer 7:00 came, the more the atmosphere became heavy. Shego felt as though the spirit sensed that someone was coming to get rid of them and wasn't at all pleased about it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang making Shego jump. Drakken however, stirred but remained asleep unaffected by the loud ringing noise from the doorbell that echoed throughout the lair. "I'll get it then." Shego announced basically to herself as she got up and started towards the door. Shego swung open the door and standing there was Jackie with a huge black suitcase held tightly in her hand.

"Hello!" She said as Shego stepped aside to let her in.

"Hi. What's that for?" She asked pointing to the suitcase.

"Oh, this is just some equipment I use." Jackie told her. Shego nodded her head, understanding. "Where's your husband?" Shego blushed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Uh…he's not my husband." She corrected.

"Oh sorry. I just assumed." Jackie apologized as she followed Shego into the lounge.

"Drew, Jackie is here." Shego said shaking him awake. He jumped up looking disoriented. "Sorry!" He said with a stretch. "I needed that nap. Thanks for coming." Drakken said shaking her free hand.

"No problem. Always happy to help. So what kind of activity has been going on here?" Jackie asked looking around. "Well we saw an apparition in this room a couple nights ago." Drakken told her.

"And there's this mysterious doll that keeps on popping up in odd places." Shego added. "Hmmm… do you know where this doll is now?" She asked. Drakken and Shego both shrugged simultaneously.

"That's too bad. It could have had some significance." Jackie said.

"Anything else?" Drakken fidgeted with a pen that lay discarded on his desk. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her that he had become possessed. Realizing what he was thinking of, Shego took his hand and hers, and smiled. Drakken looked up at Jackie.

"I became possessed." He told her in barely more than a whisper.

"Aahh. Now that's a big problem." She said.

"Obviously!" Shego snapped wanting to get this investigation done and over with.

"So, where can I set up base?" She asked.

"Uh..right this way." Drakken said escorting her to the library.

"This is perfect! I'll be done in a few. Just do what you normally do. I'll be with you in a second. I just need to set up a few cameras and stuff."

"Anything I can help with? I'm pretty technology savvy." He offered rubbing his hands together.

"No thanks. I can handle it." Jackie said with a flourishing wave of her hand practically excusing them from their own space. "Ok, then." He said taking Shego by the hand and leaving the room. She took out a computer monitor and began setting up wires and cameras.

About a couple hours later, she stood at the base staring at the computer monitor admiring her work. She had set up a camera in each of the bedrooms, the lounge, and the kitchen. Just as Jackie was about to leave to tell Drakken and Shego that everything was all set, all the cameras went out. All across the screen was a picture of static and white noise. "What the?" She said out loud to herself looking confused. This had never happened on an investigation before. She turned around and was about to personally go check on each camera herself, she was knocked to the ground, hitting her head on the desk as she went. She lay there unconscious, not knowing of the events about to unfold.

Drakken paced back and forth waiting for Jackie to come out of the library, he eagerly wanted to be rid of this ghost problem and he was curious as to how it would be done. Would they use some kind of demolition device to blow it into oblivion? He wondered. Shego sighed, becoming increasingly impatient and suspicious of Jackie. What was taking her so long?

All of a sudden, there was a loud crashing noise coming from the gym making Drakken and Shego jump. They looked at each other, both thinking the same thought…it was the ghost. Shego took off towards the gym with Drakken reluctantly following close behind. She pushed open the door and noticed that all the punching bags were swinging back and forth like someone was hitting them, someone that wasn't there. Before they could leave the room to go get Jackie, one of the punching bags swung at them knocking them to the ground. Drakken shook his head which was now throbbing from the blow. When he looked over to check on Shego, he saw that she was knocked unconscious. "Shego!" He gasped kneeling over her. "Wake up." He said nearly panicking. When she didn't stir he got up and went to go get Jackie. She would know what to do.

When he pushed open the library doors, he saw lying sprawled out on the floor an unconscious Jackie. He was the only one awake in the house. How was he supposed to fight a ghost alone?

He looked over at the monitors to find that they had all turned themselves back on again. He watched as a shadow figure appeared across the screen and it was going towards the gym.

Drakken's mind raced as he tried to think up a plan to be rid of this spirit once and for all before something bad happened and it had to be quick. On the desk was an open book that Jackie had taken with her about the paranormal. He picked it up and began to quickly read through the pages. In a paragraph he read, "Ghosts are sensitive to electrical energy. There is a better chance they will appear if there are high EMF fields or during a thunderstorm." Reading this an idea came into his mind, but he couldn't do it alone though. He ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "C'mon, pick up!" He mumbled into the phone becoming impatient. He didn't know how much time he had left till the ghost got to Shego.

"Hello?" Kim said on the other line.

"Kim! It's Drakken. I need your help now." He exclaimed rather loudly into the phone relieved that she had picked up. "What, why?" She asked surprised at what she was hearing. "Don't ask questions! This isn't a trap or anything. I really need your help." He said, hanging up.

When he returned to the gym he found that she wasn't where he had left her. "Shego!" He called out, hoping that she would answer and would be alright. He ran out into the lounge and found her standing there with a look across her face and in her eyes that didn't belong to her. "Shego?" He began to shake nervously, fearing what would happen.

But before they had a chance to find out there was a loud bang and almost within seconds, Kim Possible and her side-kick stood there waiting for a fight. "Drakken?" Kim's voice called out. Drakken was too stunned to be surprised at how fast she had arrived, he didn't even care. All he cared about right now was Shego. Kim and Ron ran into the room.

Kim pointed to Shego, before Drakken even had a chance to explain what was going on.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"She's possessed."

"That would explain why she's so mean all the time!" Ron remarked.

"No! She's really possessed! This place is haunted you dolts!" Drakken yelled, getting annoyed. "Haunted?!" Ron squeaked.

"Yes."

"Ok, let's go Kim. I'm not sticking around to see any ghosts!" He said tugging on Kim's arm. "How long has this been going on for?" Kim asked curiously.

"It's been going on ever since we moved in." He replied.

"You said you needed help, but with what?"

"Follow me." He said running into his lab, Kim and Ron following behind.

"Help me move this." He said pointing to a huge laser, which Kim thought looked familiar. "Haven't we seen this before?" She asked.

"Yes, I used it the time we traveled through television." Kim was confused; she couldn't see how this would work.

"How's this going to help?" Ron asked.

"You'll see." They pushed the laser into the other room and plugged it in. You could hear it powering up.

"Wouldn't this harm Shego?" Kim question further, becoming concerned. Shego was her enemy, but she didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"In the condition she's in right now, I don't think so." He answered aiming it at his girl, hoping for the best.

"Kim, get Shego when I tell you to. Ok?" Drakken ordered, looking increasingly nervous. She nodded.

He pulled down a lever and a huge bolt of electricity hit Shego, knocking her backwards into the wall. Something was definitely working. The bolt of electricity began to spin rapidly around in a circle. They all stared in awe, wondering what was going on before their eyes. Nobody had seen anything quite like this before. A shadow began to rise out of Shego's body and go towards the electricity. Drakken gulped realizing that was the same spirit they had seen before, this time looking to be in a more malicious and twisted form. Was he powering up this spirit to come back with an even worse attack? "Get her now!" He hollered. Kim jumped over the laser, dodging the ray of electricity, and picked up Shego, pulling her back to safety as she went.

Suddenly, all around him over the electricity he could hear screams…terrible screams, but where were they coming from? "Look!" Kim exclaimed pointing to the swirling circle of electricity. From inside the circle you could see faces, many faces. Everything was going according to plan; he was sending the ghost through a portal to where it belonged.

Out of what seemed like nowhere, the doll appeared next to Drakken's foot. He picked it up and threw it into the portal. "And take your doll with you!" He yelled watching it disappear.

Finally, the spirit disappeared into the circle. Drakken shut off the laser and took a deep breath, somewhat relieved that, that was over with. He ran to Shego side and placed her limp body across his lap. "Shego?" He checked her pulse. She was still alive. "Wake up." Slowly, her eyes began to open. "What happened?" She asked sitting up, feeling weak. "Good, she isn't fried." Ron said wiping sweat from his brow.

"Fried? What?" Shego questioned looking to Drakken for answers.

"Never mind Shego. Everything is over…finally." He pulled her into a long kiss, which was interrupted by Jackie entering the room.

"That was the most awesome case I have ever been on!" She exclaimed clapping her hands happily. Shego stared blankly at her.

"But you didn't even do anything." She pointed out.

"I know, but now I have the evidence I need to get more followers. Thank you."

"Whatever." Shego said turning back to Drakken, this time pulling him into a kiss. Ron looked away. "How many times do we have to see them kiss in one day?"

Drakken looked up at him and smirked, "Oh you'll be seeing it a lot more…"

The end


End file.
